April Showers Bring May Flowers
by Awendela
Summary: A horrible storm hits Haven forcing Audrey and Nathan to find shelter in an old house. SMUT! It is a sequel to A Winter's Day


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any parts of the amazing series, Haven, it would be totally awesome if I did though.**

**Sooo I know it's been like two months since my last story but school comes first, most of the time ;) But I am officially back to writing now so hopefully I can finish my mini-series before the next semester starts.**

****

**April Showers Bring May Flowers**

Winter's frigid grasp on the land had finally receded. The Troubles however, had remained. It seemed as if the speed of the Troubled cases had increased as well. To say it was wearing in both Nathan and Audrey out was the understatement of the year. They had continued to see each other all throughout the winter but they had never gone as far as they had that one fateful winter day.

This morning found Audrey sitting at a table outside the Gull, watching the storm brewing off the coast. The weather report was calling for a spring rainfall of record breaking proportions.

'Go figure' Audrey thought as she sipped her coffee. The winter had witnessed three consecutive weeks of record lows and now the spring would see record rain. Audrey had more than once had a passing thought at the possibility of a troubled person being responsible for this severe weather. If this was true they would no doubt find out sooner rather than later.

Nathan would be over soon to get her for work. She had been staying at his place for the last few weeks, but last night she decided she needed a night to herself. To be honest, her relationship with Nathan confused the hell out of her. After months of built-up tension they had finally slept together; but now it seemed as if they were back to the tension. Yes, they slept together almost every night but they didn't consummate their relationship; they simply slept together. She couldn't help but think of what had caused this sudden separation between them.

She heard Nathan's distinct steps before he appeared behind her. He ran his hands down her arms. "Are you ready to go to work?" he whispered into her ear.

She merely nodded as she stood up and followed him out to his truck. Maybe this whole distance thing was just in her head.

The day past in a very uneventful way. There were a few traffic incidents due to the slippery roads. The giant storm had continued on its path to directly hit Haven. Audrey did not like storms; especially giant storms. She started at it from the window of Nathan's office.

Nathan notice this, "Are you worried Parker?" he asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"What?" She asked surprised. How could he know? It's not like they had ever discussed her fears. She didn't even know if it really was her fear anyways; just like the ability to play the piano, she didn't know where it came from.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" He asked again; this time however he looked up at her.

"I don't know." She said simply. "Are you?"

Nathan laughed softly at that. He stood up and walked over to her by the windows. The storm was approaching Haven fast; faster than Nathan had ever seen a storm move. This was no normal storm. Nathan knew he and Audrey were thinking the same exact thing; this storm was somehow related to the Troubles. 'Hopefully' he thought to himself, 'this will all just pass over and I'm wrong about the trouble.'

"Chief Wournos," the radio crackled to life as if reading his thoughts. "We've had our first incident from this storm. It appears as if a huge lightning blast struck the Winkler's yard and caused one of the big old oak trees to split their house in two. Want me to head over?"

Nathan grabbed for his radio. "No Johnson, head home. Parker and I will handle it."

Audrey could not believe her ears. Just moments ago Nathan had been asking her if she was afraid of the storm and now he was sending her directly into it; was he trying to kill her?

They arrived at the Winkler's home in record time. 'Every sane person is already inside taking shelter.' Audrey thought as she stepped out of the Bronco. She gasped as she say the damage that had befallen the Winkler's house.

The home was located high on one of the eastern bluffs. It had been one of the oldest and most beautiful in Haven. It had been surrounded by numerous old oak and willow trees that in the summer formed and almost impenetrable barrier around the house. It was an extremely beautiful sight in the summer and fall.

Now only three trees still stood to guard the house; the rest had either fallen off the bluff or in the case of one oak, directly onto the house. The tree had cleanly split the house into two separate halves. Audrey could not even begin to imagine how a tree could generate enough force to do so much damage. It looked as if something more had happened here and it was their job to figure out.

She cast a sideways glance at Nathan and found him staring right back at her. He was just as worried as she was. With a slight nod of his head they set off for the house. They were using extreme caution; the storm could hit any moment and it would hit them first.

One the inside it appeared as if the house had been hit by more than just a tree. It looked as if a tornado had torn through it. Nothing in the house was correct everything; furniture, curtains, paintings, even toys were torn around in every which way. A few walls had been damaged by the items that had been flung against them.

"Nathan," Audrey said as she attempted to make her way over to him. "Something isn't right here."

"I know what you mean. This isn't a normal storm." He paused as he looked outside. "I think we should get off of this bluff."

Audrey looked outside and realized what he had seen. The storm had arrived. The waves from the sea, some 50 feet below, were crashing up against the top of the bluff. The rain was coming down so hard it was impossible to see more than ten feet away. The hurricane force winds were wiping the rain around; it stung their faces with every drop. Nathan instinctively grabbed Audrey's hand and they ran from the broken house.

It took them almost ten minutes to find the Bronco; something that had only taken them two minutes before the storm hit. It took every ounce of strength Audrey had to yank the door open and fling herself inside. Nathan was already racing down the road before she was able to fully close her door. This was not good.

They did not speak as Nathan continued his crazy driving. They needed to find shelter. The winds from the storm were now tossing the Bronco around like a toy.

"Nathan stop!" Audrey shouted above the wind. "I saw a small house just back there. It's safer than trying to making it all the way back into town."

Nathan nodded and floored the Bronco in reverse. It took a few minutes for Audrey to spot the house again. He drove the car right up onto the lawn and once again they jumped out of the car and ran for shelter. Thankfully the front door was unlocked. Once inside Nathan dead bolted the door and raced downstairs, following closely behind Audrey. Finally they stopped once they reached the house's furnace room.

The room had a cold cement floor. A seven foot freezer was against one wall, a massive furnace and water stood against another, and numerous shelves covered with oddities filled the rest of the room. It was the type of room that gave little kids nightmares.

Audrey found a couple of red plastic chairs and dragged them to the center of the room. Nathan gave her a questioning look.

"What?" She asked as she continued to wander around the room. "It's better than sitting on the cold ground."

Nathan couldn't agree more. He saw Audrey shiver and immediately went over to her. He started to rub his hands up and down on her arms in a weak attempt to generate some warmth. She instantly flinched and moved away from his touch.

"Nathan, your hands are freezing!" She exclaimed. She paused for a minute and then realized that it wasn't Nathan's fault.

"We need to get some new clothes. We'll freeze to death if we keep these wet ones on." She explained as she started going through the old luggage that was on one of the shelves.

Nathan couldn't help but smile. "I couldn't agree more Parker."

Audrey smirked. "Get your head out of the gutter Wornos."

"Why? That's exactly where I want it to be." He said. He was now standing right behind her.

Another shiver ran through her body, but this shiver was not caused by the cold.

"What do you want Nathan?" She said as she stepped away from him.

After months of tip-toeing around what had happened on that winter day; which consisted of him avoiding her and not talking about what had happened. Why all of a sudden did he have a chance of heart? Why did he suddenly decide that now of all times was a time to restart their romance?

"I think it's kind of obvious what I want. It has been way to long since last time." He said as he moved closer to her.

"It's your fault!" Audrey exclaimed and then instantly her face blushed. She didn't really want Nathan to know how frustrated she had been during these last few months.

Nathan was shocked. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"You're the one who has been holding back for these last few months. I thought that things would have changed between us after that, but they didn't. They just went back to the same old partnership. Maybe I was just expecting too much." Audrey ranted.

Before she could finish Nathan interrupted her by placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"You were not expecting too much." He said as he kissed her again.

This kiss was different than the previous one. It was a kiss filled with longing. They needed to reconnect after months of being apart. Audrey's hands instantly found their way into Nathan's hair. It felt so good to kiss him again; the way they just seemed to know each other's movements. The kiss deepened and soon Audrey couldn't even think straight. All she cared about at the moment was the way Nathan's lips felt against hers.

She soon found the back of her legs up against the back of the freezer. Without thinking Nathan wrapped his arms around the back of her thighs and picked her up and then placed her atop the freezer. This time was not going to be like their previous. This was going to be filled with need; which did not usually constitute taking the time to be gentle.

Audrey did not once think about stopping. They both needed this way too much. Her fingers soon found the button on his jeans and undid it and the zipper; they fell to the floor in a heap around his ankles. His red and green plaid boxers followed soon after. He kicked them off not watching where they landed.

Nathan, unlike Audrey, paid excruciating detail to how he removed her clothing. His fingers slowly make their way down her body; this made goose bumps spring up in trails that followed his movements. His fingers came to rest on her hips. She gave him a quizzical look and he just smirked as he lowered his head and proceeded to undo the button with his mouth. Audrey tilted her head back and shut her eyes. She had forgotten just how good this man was.

Soon her jeans and panties joined his on the floor. His fingers then continued their agonizingly slow journey back up her body; this time taking the hem on her shirt with them. They only broke apart their kiss when needed. During all this time Audrey's hands had been on Nathan's body. If he was going to tease her she was going to tease right back. She had him moaning after just a few moments.

Once they were both out of their clothes Audrey wrapped her legs around his waist. Nathan broke the kiss to look at her. It may have seemed stupid given the circumstances but he needed to make sure that she really wanted this as much as he did.

She laughed softly at his look; she knew what that look was asking but she couldn't believe he thought he still needed to ask her. She kissed him fiercely in response and without another moment passing he entered her. They moaned in unison at the contact. They had both missed each other so much and they were finally together again.

Before long he started to thrust into her; his hands holding her from behind. He couldn't believe that it had truly been three long months since they had been together. He realized that it had been mostly his fault; but he did had a justifiable answer. He had been worried that if he went after her too fast that she would run away and he couldn't lose her. Audrey pushed her heels into his back and this brought his attention back to her.

He started to increase his pace. He was getting close and he could tell Audrey was by the way her nails were starting to drag down his back. It hurt but he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew just how to position himself to hit her spot every time and he knew it wouldn't be long before she came apart right before his eyes.

Audrey was in heaven. Nathan knew how to hit that certain spot that caused her immense pleasure. She started to feel that tell-tale pressure build up in her hips and she knew it wouldn't be long; but she was going to take Nathan off that ledge with her. She broke apart the kiss and slowly started to place soft kisses on his jaw as she made her way to his ear. She knew that this was one of his spots. When she started to nibble on the lobe Nathan almost lost his balance. Audrey chuckled against his neck. If possible he picked up his pace even more; he was practically driving his entire weight into her.

After only a few thrusts like that Audrey found herself flying; she screamed out his name as she lost control. In the distance it seemed she could hear him yell out her name. It felt like forever before she came down from her high. Nathan placed another kiss on her kips as he pulled out.

When Audrey looked up at him she noticed he had the biggest smirk on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. "What's so funny?" She asked.

He paced a kiss on her forehead. "Still think you're expecting too much?"

She punched his arm. He knew very well what his touch could do to her. She made it her new goal to make sure they never had to doubt each other's feelings again. She held Nathan's hand as they walked up the stairs and back out of the house. The storm had ended but the town of Haven was devastated. She looked at him. It was going to be a very long day but as long as she had him by her side none of that mattered.

**Yay! I finally finished this after a week of trying. I hope you all like it. **

**As always R&R!**

**This is the second story in what will be a total of four; for the four seasons. It is the sequel to A Winter's Day. **

**~A**


End file.
